Glass Slippers
by oddsbodkin17
Summary: He told himself it was the polite thing to do. That's all it was, right? SethMarissa Updated Sept 23! Is it getting hot in the chem lab? Oh my.
1. Default Chapter

**Glass Slippers  
**

Summary: He told himself it was the polite thing to do. That's all it was, right? Seth/Marissa

Disclaimer: If I owned this show I wouldn't be up at 2:00 in the morning eating tootsie rolls while writing fan fiction. T'ain't mine.

Author's Note-

_So, here I am embarking on my first fan fiction endeavor. Many of you will hate it. Those who don't I would love to hear from you, but I'll take whatever comes. No worries- I can take flames. Just spell all your expletives correctly, please. Now let's roll! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Marissa had been through a lot. Bitchy mothers, backstabbing friends, cheating boyfriends and suicide attempts. None of that, however, was quite as intimidating as having to make your entrance into the biggest party of the year alone- unescorted. She could practically feel the guests' beady little eyes giving her the once-over as she descended the long staircase.

_Wasn't she dating a yard guy?_

_What about that delinquent who burned down Caleb Nichol's model house?_

_Doesn't she have anybody?_

The gossip and rumors were already flying. God, if she could just make it through this one night and walk away with _some_ of her dignity intact it'd be a miracle. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ryan and Lindsay pawing at each other and giggling over a private joke. Not that she noticed, of course. Ryan was long gone by now, and she knew it. Still, there was a little . . . sadness left over when she thought about what they had. It would have helped if he hadn't knocked his ex-girlfriend up and she hadn't let DJ, er, "water her lawn".

Nearing the end of the stairs the whispers started to increase.

_Steady now._ She thought. _Just stay for a few dances then get in your car and gun it._

It was then that she saw someone coming to meet her at the last step.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Seth hadn't been having a particularly stellar evening either. Couldn't get a drink, no available seats, and now he had the privilege of seeing Summer, Zach, and the Roberts patriarch living large while they planned the family tree.

_Might as well head on out. Nothing left to see here._

He was wrong as usual.

Seth hadn't made it two steps towards the door when the latest arrival to the party began to glide down the stairs. Not walk. _Glide_. Like an angel.

He'd always known that Marissa Cooper was a member of the elite "wear-a-burlap-sack-and-still-look-completely-gorgeous" club, but he had never seen such convincing proof until tonight. And she certainly wasn't wearing a burlap sack.

He stood, frozen, unsure of what to do, until he saw another guy slick his hair back and make for the staircase.

_The hell you do._ He thought. In a few long strides he was there, pushing the other jerk back while extending a gentlemanly hand to a very surprised Marissa.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

She took his hand. It was large and square, his skin cool and dry beneath hers.

_It's a miracle. Somebody call Guinness, or Ripley's, or maybe even the Pope. I might just make it out of here in one piece, thanks to this bizarre twist of fate._

Seth was definitely the last guy she expected to come to her rescue. Sweet, dorky, quippy Seth who used to live next door to her was now her official savior. And he was looking at her strangely. All soft and kind and amazed. He might as well have been in love with her.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

She looked incredible. Gentle and sad and grateful. Leading her down into the crowd he couldn't stop himself from stealing glances at her although he knew she wouldn't appreciate a wandering eye.

The tittering of the guests had reached a buzz so annoying that Seth had clench his hands at his sides in order to prevent himself from swatting away the bugs he imagined were circling his head. He could see Marissa grinning softly, well accustomed to her neighbors' nosy habits.

_There's nothing going on here. I'm just doing the polite thing. Like they used to say in manners education; NEVER let a lady enter unattended. I'm just here for my lady. Except that she isn't mine._

No, she was Ryan's girl. Always had been and probably always would be. There wasn't much sense in trying. Then she reached over and adjusted his tie, softly grazing his throat with her fingertips. She must have noticed when he stopped breathing for that moment. Wrapping her arm around his again they strolled slowly away from the group and headed for a small, quiet garden at the back of the yard.


	2. Chapter Two: Witches and Fairy Godmother

**Chapter Two: Witches and Fairy Godmothers**

Summary: He told himself it was the polite thing to do. That's all it was, right?

Disclaimer: If I've told you once I've told you a million times . . . I'm naught but a poor bum. It belongs to Fox, et al.

Author's Note-

_Having previously been a fan fiction virgin (so to speak) I was surprised by how quickly the responses to this story came in! I have turned off the "no anonymous reviewers" option, thank you TutorGurlTigger for pointing that out. This chapter may be a little lighter in tone than the last- I'm afraid it all depends on what I had for dinner. Also this chapter is mainly from Marissa's point of view, and I wish I could tell you why, but sometimes these things just happen. That said, let's begin. Thanks to all reviewers._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The atmosphere surrounding the garden was calm and peaceful, a drastic change from the critical, judgmental aura they had felt among the party-goers. Taking a seat on an elegant bench Marissa decided that she found the silence between her and Seth to be pleasant rather than awkward.

_But what happens now?_

She had to say something. Speaking softly so as not to disturb the quiet she voiced her question.

"So, do you think Jean Grey really died at the end of 'X2', or is she just dormant or something like that?"

_Oh, great conversation starter. _His eyebrows were now hovering somewhere around his hair line.

"Well," he said slowly. "I actually know what happened from the comic books, but I wouldn't want to spoil the next movie for you."

She nodded mutely. Seth was being the gentleman again. He wasn't touching her, hitting on her, or even really looking at her. It was beginning to frustrate her just the _tiniest_ little bit. On the other hand, she wasn't entirely sure that she wanted him to do anything with her.

_Not like that. Get your mind out of the gutter already, Cooper._

Surveying him out of the corner of her eye she saw that he had actually taken pains to look nice tonight. No silly shirts or strangely patterned ties, just a simple dark suit with a plain white shirt and normal neckwear. She wished he'd wear more forest green. It would look so good next to his brown hair and eyes.

_Taking mental control of his wardrobe? Might as well start brewing him coffee in the mornings and cooking him dinner at night. Remember now, he likes the "Snuggles", but not the starch in his laundry. Jeezus._

Hmmmm. Is Seth Cohen a "Snuggles" kind of guy? She leaned a little closer, trying to get a whiff of his suit jacket.

Marissa was stealthily inching towards his shoulder, not saying a word, and had managed to get within mere centimeters of him when he turned suddenly to face her.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Seth, too, had been enjoying the tranquility in and around the small terrace. Despite a strange moment when she'd quizzed him on "X-Men" there hadn't been any dialogue between them.

_You can't sit here forever, Cohen. If you don't say anything she'll think you accompanied her out of pity. She'll think that you don't want to be here._

That definitely wasn't the case. School. He'd ask her about their chemistry test on Monday and hopefully start an actual conversation in the process. After taking a moment to clear his throat he twisted sideways- and found himself staring straight into her eyes.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Oh!"

"I- sorry! I didn't mean-"

"No, that was me. I shouldn't have-"

"You don't have to-"

"Maybe if I just-"

And the silence was back with a vengeance. They sat an additional minute, both a little flustered, when the peace was suddenly shattered by a high pitched screech.

"MARISSAAAAA!"

"Is that your mother?"

"And your grandmother, buddy."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hurrying out of the garden and back towards the main patio they almost ran head first into an agitated Julie Cooper.

"Marissa, sweetie, thank God you're here. I thought you might have left early!"

Marissa regained her composure quickly, pushing an errant lock of hair behind one ear as she tried to concentrate on her mother's words rather than the pleasing sensation of Seth firmly holding onto her hand again.

"No, I'm still here. What's wrong? Is there an emergency?"

_Did the hostess run out of ice? _She was tempted to ask. _Did someone finally realize that too much plastic surgery actually decreases one's sex appeal?_

From beside her she heard Seth chuckling gently, as though he had read her thoughts.

"Of course not! It's just that I told Mindy Reaves- God what a cow- about you and Luke winning the youth dance contest way back when, and now she says that her Susie could probably do even better than you!"

"So you want . . ."

"For you to show her up!" Her mother paused to take a deep breath through the nose. Supposedly, she'd said, it stimulated the circulation better. As far as Marissa could see it was just making her mother's nostrils look larger.

_Don't take the bait. Just walk away and get home so you can sleep. And dream . . ._

"You know, that's a great idea but I-"

"Never step down from a challenge." Somebody cut in smoothly from behind her. She turned to see Seth looking down at her mischievously. He bent quickly and whispered in her ear. "Come on, I took lessons too, y'know. Let's put the old hag in her place."

Startled by his nearness she could only nod. When she was able to reopen her eyes they were already on the dance floor, his arm tight around her waist and her head resting against his shoulder. She breathed deeply through her nose. She couldn't decide what detergent that was, but the scent was sweet and comforting. He slipped his other hand over hers and brought them both to his chest.

The music started.


	3. Chapter Three: The Clock Strikes Twelve

**Chapter Three: The Clock Strikes Twelve**

Summary: He told himself it was the polite thing to do. That's all it was, right? Seth/Marissa

Disclaimer: Lest anybody with deeper pockets than I (could be anyone) think that I'm actually making financial profit from this story this memo must be added. Yes, the author of this fic is still poor and alone, Mr. Schwartz, so you may laugh it up.

Author's Note-

_Whoo. My temporary inability to log in delayed the uploading of chapter two. However, now the flag may be raised and all shall dance and be merry again, for the second installment was added, and here is part three. It must be my new meds. No, fear not. Your beloved oddsbodkin17 is no druggie; she is merely high on her wonderful reviewers' flattering comments and . . . other stuff. Without further adieu, shampoo, or ballyhoo- I bring you more of the same. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sitting by herself as she waited for Seth to return with their drinks Marissa made a last ditch effort to untangle all the knots of confusion currently woven around her brain. Seth wasn't supposed to come to her rescue. She wasn't meant to accept his offer. They shouldn't have been sitting together in the garden. They _certainly_ weren't supposed to spend half the night on the dance floor, waltzing effortlessly in the midst of so many others.

_At least I can say I've had the pleasure of dancing with someone who knows what they're doing. Someone who doesn't step on my toes, stutter nervously, or try to grab my ass every other second._

Not only was Seth clearly capable of cutting a rug with the best of them; he made an excellent partner to boot. The fact that he was taller than she was a big plus. He had also entertained her the whole time; murmuring jokes softly in her ear and pointing out the Reaves' sour expressions.

He reappeared swiftly at her side and handed her a slim glass of whatever tonight's poison was. She took it without much enthusiasm and didn't drink; still concentrating on his unexpected confidence while leading her around the floor. When she finally did glance back at him she saw that he was already looking at her, and immediately wondered how long he had been doing so.

"Want to leave?" He asked abruptly. "Would you like to just get out of here?"

They really were two of a kind now that she thought about it.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Seth was pretty sure he knew what her answer was. Without waiting for a formal reply he unceremoniously deposited both glasses into the hands of the nearest person and began to steer Marissa towards the door.

A movement which apparently set Julie Cooper's "Marissa-radar" off as she unleashed her trademark shriek again. Feeling Marissa tense up beside him, Seth felt that some drastic actions were in order.

"Run!" He muttered to her.

"What?" She sounded startled.

He grabbed her arm and took off, half pulling her along with him. They slipped through the doors, knocking a few people over in the process, and tore across the living room and out through the main entrance. Hand in hand they were stumbling down a slight hill that led to the parked cars when she called to him.

"Hold on!" He heard. "I didn't pick my shoes with a prison break in mind!"

"Didn't Girl Scouts teach you anything about being prepared?" He shot back, feeling exhilarated and bolder than before.

"Not when it comes to fleeing from a pack of socialites," she managed between giggles. "Just don't leave me behind."

_Not a chance of that in the world, sweetheart. _He thought to himself, and promptly administered a mental right hook to his own head for his use of the endearment.

"Think you can hold on?"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Hold on?_

"Hold on to wh-?"

And then she was on his back, arms around his neck and knees clumsily tightened around his waist.

_Oh._

He ran easily down the remainder of the slope and darted among the cars until coming to his own. Struggling for a split second to get his keys out of his coat pocket he unlocked the car and opened the passenger side door. In one fluid motion he swung her off his back and into his arms, holding her like . . .

_Like a groom about to carry his bride across the threshold. No! Wrong situation! Come up with something else._

She was drawing a blank. Seth stooped marginally and settled her into the seat. He leaned over and fastened her seatbelt. It did not escape her notice when he allowed his fingers to graze lightly across her thigh.

Backing away he closed the door softly and crossed to the other side. He slid into his seat and started the motor, letting the faint growls of the engine roll across the parking lot.

"Anything special you wanted to see tonight?" He asked her.

_I think I've seen all that I need to, thanks._

She didn't respond to the question, having decided to ask one of her own.

"Who would have thought we'd spend an evening together, huh?"

Seth rolled his head around to look at her in the semi-dark.

"Stranger things have happened." He replied.

_This is true. _She thought. _Crop circles. Roswell. Stigmata. The Heidi Bowl. Star Jones getting married. All of these things bizarre and inexplicable, yet completely capable of happening._

Of course, there were no fields in Newport for the circles to appear in. Roswell was in a totally different state. She hadn't even been alive for that game. She never wanted to meet Star Jones _or _her "special someone". But Seth was here, now, one seat away from her ready to take her anywhere she wanted to go. Any fool knows that opportunity is not a lengthy visitor.

"There's this little place I know . . ."


	4. Chapter Four: Six White Horses

**Chapter Four: Six White Horses**

Summary: He told himself it was the polite thing to do. That's all it was, right? Seth/Marissa

Disclaimer: It is not mine, alack, alas- I tell you this to save my ass.

Author's Note-

_I am on a veritable roll here. However, please bear in mind that the chapters may start coming in a little slower now that the working week has begun. To my reviewers I again offer up my most sincere thanks for the feedback. Truly, nothing warms my heart more. I had meant to leave a postscript at the end of the last chapter, but as usual my memory failed me so I'll just mention it now. Firstly, for anyone who may wonder why I skipped a detailed description of the dancing I can tell you only this- I myself have never danced. Sad but true. Unsure of how to write the motions of two people hot-footing it together I chose to simply skip it. Should you feel cheated by this omission I beg your forgiveness. Secondly, I'll let you in on a secret. If you're the kind of reader who ignores the author's note then tough toenails for you. I'm not sure where this story is going. I don't want it to be too long nor do I want to cut it down while it's still in its prime. The ifs and whens of a kiss are undecided. Therefore I turn to you, dear reader, to help me along. What do you want to see happen? My phone lines are always open. Many gracias._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It was hardly the first time Seth had been on the beach after dark, but it was the first time he had been here with Marissa Cooper on his arm, and for that reason he felt that this was a special occasion. All special occasions deserve special treatment, naturally, so he'd taken the liberty of buying them both ice cream cones to enjoy while they walked. He'd gotten plain vanilla while she chose plain chocolate, and they'd gotten a strawberry cone to share.

_I bet she'd taste like neopolitan ice cream if I kissed her. _Not that he was going to, but the thought had flitted across his mind before he could suppress it.

She was wearing his jacket now in an attempt to ward off the chill in the air. With one hand she grasped the lapels to prevent the coat from slipping off her shoulders while the other hand held her dessert. Her shoes had been discarded back at the car, and she focused on navigating the coastline so as to avoid stepping in anything unpleasant. He would have been more than happy to carry her again, but decided against suggesting it in case it led to any awkwardness.

Feeling her suddenly nudge his elbow he saw her gesture to a rocky shelf protruding from the overhead cliffs. They picked their way over to a smooth ledge of stone and sat, shoulder to shoulder, on the lip of the ridge.

He was grateful when the wind picked up a little, enough to blow the ocean spray closer to them and make her lean into him for warmth. With her face angled so that her nose practically touched his neck he could savor the sensation of her breath gently brushing by his skin every now and then. He shifted his own head so that his cheek- and lips- rested upon her forehead.

Funny how agreeable these positions were to them both.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Thankfully he hadn't shaved in a few days. Marissa considered how much more she liked the feel of a man's jaw line when unshaven, and decided that Seth and bead stubble went very well together. He didn't use any cologne or aftershave, but there was still the lingering aroma of soap on his chin and throat that dared her to scootch in even closer to his body.

_Hadn't Holly once told me something about women making the first move? Don't do it, basically._

Holly, to be fair, couldn't seem to get a guy who wasn't already with somebody else, and had given herself a reputation that a lifetime of celibacy in a convent couldn't repair.

_Screw it. Forget all of them. I want this._

Their situation, however cozy, was far from ideal. They were sitting cuddled close together, yet Seth had done nothing to suggest that he would wrap an arm around her as she hoped he would. Mentally she willed him to move his arm. If she had some latent Force-like abilities that needed exercising now was the perfect moment to break them out.

Nothing happened. Holding back a sigh she ceased her efforts and relaxed against him again.

"Are you done with that?" He spoke alongside her ear.

Glancing down at her ice cream she wrinkled her nose.

"You can have whatever you don't mind licking off my fingers," she said. "But most of it's melted now."

In a flash he ducked his head and dragged his tongue across the knuckles of her right hand. Shrieking and flapping her left fist to keep him at bay she jogged to the water's edge and bent to wash her fingers in the ocean. He came with her, laughing softly, and held the hem of her long dress clear of the waves.

"Are we ready for home now?" He said when she stood back up.

She adjusted the straps of her gown and managed to keep a small smile on her face despite the disappointment.

"Ready when you are."

Stopping to gather his coat and her purse Marissa discovered herself to be genuinely happy, if somewhat damp and sandy, and paused to bask in the unusually harmonious mood she felt all around her. Turning away from her ocean view she was surprised to find that Seth was gone, and was on the brink of panic when one lean arm circled her waist and a familiar hand holding two small flowers appeared in front of her.

"Where did you find those?" She asked, recovering from her momentary distress.

"I just know where to look." He replied, tucking one blossom behind her ear and the other into a buttonhole on his shirtfront. "Shall we?"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Standing in the shadow of the House That Grandpa Built was enough to intimidate anyone, and it had succeeded in making Seth feel considerably less confident than he had seconds before.

Marissa walked along with him, still barefoot, and speaking dreamily about their latest English assignment. He hadn't actually meant to start a conversation about school this time.

"It's just the most romantic thing I can think of." She said, and he snapped back to attention. "What woman wouldn't want to hear words of love spoken from beneath her balcony?"

"But she didn't know it was him! She thought it was the other guy the whole time!"

"Nonetheless." She rested her case.

They had climbed the final flight of stairs and stood before the private entrance that led into her room. Neither was willing to say goodnight yet, but as there was nowhere left to go the adventure had come to an end. Silently she leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek, then slipped quickly into the house.

_Oh no, no, no. That just won't do. _Scanning the mansion quickly he saw what he had been looking for and began to hurry down the steps.

_I can still catch her if I move fast. _

Author's P.S. - Fluffy enough to smother Mary Poppins, I know and apologize for it. Anyone recognize what play they were discussing? It's gonna affect the next chappie! Stay tuned, oh ye faithful! I plan on doing a few shout-outs next post as well!

oddsie out!


	5. Chapter Five: The Fitting of the Shoe

**Chapter Five: The Fitting of the Shoe**

Summary: He told himself it was the polite thing to do. That's all it was, right? Seth/Marissa

Disclaimer: Double whammy here . . . not only am I borrowing "The O.C." from some lucky ducky, but I have also pulled a few lines from the brilliant _Cyrano de Bergerac _(written by the versatile Edmond Rostand) for use in this chappie. So let's not sic any media bigwigs _or_ angry frenchmen on me, 'kay?

Author's Note-

_Miss me? Unfortunately it has taken me all week to update, and the best explanation I can give is to say that my bosses, professors, and family are to blame. Those philistines- don't they understand that I have a muse to obey? Anyhoo, after spending the past week with said muse whapping me upside the head for not working my story, I now sit before you ready to churn out the moosh. This is the big one- a nice, juicy confrontation 'tween our favorite forbidden couple. Smoochies, anyone? Could be. Press onwards, brave soul, and watch the sparks fly in this latest installment of insanity!_

_But first, to my loverlies:_

**TutorGurlTigger**- for being ridonkulously enthusiastic about every post. I look for your reviews first, friend!

**PrincessSparkle09- **for trying something new (and being darn nice about it, too!)

**ML26- **because I have no idea what your name might mean, but I love getting insight from you

**Ansy Pansy aka Panz- **thanks for weighing in!

**dealmein- **'kay I really like your name- and your reviews!

**LizzyB22- **every little bit helps

**BlondesDoItBetter- **Hell yeah they do! (re: your name)

**unfolddream- **I do so love getting mail

**newportbabe- **lovin' the critique of my writing. Really helps me decide where the fic is going! Don't be a stranger!

**Megan's passion- **from one roadie to another! (say, are you gonna finish your own fic?)

**Mid-SweetTalk- **I'm trying to help fill the void. In the meantime I love hearing from you!

**petlamb86- **thank you for reviewing! Come back soon, now, y'hear?

**carpanthers21- **where are we going? Cripes, I wish I knew!

**danhyde girl- **eep! I would never want to be responsible for making you change your ways!

**Agel15- **a kiss? Most certainly!

_And now, on with the show!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The sudden clatter of gravel against her window caught Marissa unawares, jarring her out of her reverie and back into the present day. Not to mention almost resulting in her second heart attack of the night. She set her hairbrush down and concentrated on listening for any other suspicious noises.

It came again, the soft fall of dirt and stones thrown deliberately at the glass for some unknown purpose.

_It couldn't be Ryan. It had better not be DJ. _She knew already who it must be, but indulged in the thrill of suspense produced by the thought of this little mystery.

Pushing the window open she felt the bubble of anticipation inside of her begin to swell with excitement and impatience as she caught sight of him hidden among tall plants in the shadows.

"Seth!" She called out in hushed tones. "What are you doing back here?"

He stood in silence for a moment longer before stepping out into the light.

"Not here". He replied, and waved his hand in the directionof the nearest balcony. Pulling back into the shadows he vanished from sight.

Half running to reach the balcony she realized that the one he'd gestured to was connected to her private bathroom. Not long ago she had laughed at what she'd considered a prime example of her mother's poor taste in architecture. Having a balcony for her bathroom was the most pointless thing she could imagine; it wasn't like she was going to air dry herself out there after showering. Tonight, however, she was ready to sing Julie's praises for insisting on having the damn thing built.

Creeping out to the edge of the railing Marissa scanned the dark lawn below for signs of life. All at once he was there again, looking dark and secretive in the weak light.

"What did you come back here for?" She asked once more of him.

His words caught her off-guard.

"I come here to pluck down out of the sky the evening star- then smile, and stoop to gather little flowers!"

_The hell? Where have I heard that before?_

"What are you talking about?"

He went on as he had before.

"Love hates that game of words! It is a crime to fence with life- I tell you, there comes one moment, once- and God help those who pass that moment by!- when Beauty stands looking into the soul with grave, sweet eyes that sicken at pretty words!" He was breathing heavier after this speech, whether it was from effort or something else she didn't know.

_Cyrano? _They had just been talking about it. Apparently Seth had a freakishly good memory when it came to literature.

"Who said anything about love?" She whispered hastily down to him, still afraid of waking Caleb or her mother.

What had begun as a small, friendly smile on his face had grown into a broad grin that she could see clearly even from where she stood.

"Love?" He said. "Love, I love beyond breath, beyond reason, beyond love's own power of loving!" His voice was getting louder and louder with every line.

"Seth- shhh!" She glanced nervously over her shoulder, but quickly brought her attention back to the man before her.

"Your name is like a golden bell hung in my heart;" he continued. "And when I think of you, I tremble, and the bell swings and rings- _Marissa! . . . Marissa! . . . _along my veins, _Marissa!_" He fairly shouted her name.

"Wait, Seth, not so loud!" She was giggling helplessly in delight as she watched him throw open his arms in a dramatic gesture.

He moved in closer and dropped his voice.

"Do you remember what those words won from the fair lady?" He asked her.

She smiled then, warm and free.

"So come."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Seth had no memories of ever being in such a hurry to claim a prize. A kiss from Marissa Cooper, of course, was something that didn't just get handed to you on a silver platter.

_I won this. This is mine. Thank God for world lit. classes._

He gripped the ivy covered lattice work and began to climb feverishly upwards. Finding hand and toeholds where he could he nimbly worked his way to the top. Pulling himself up so that he stood astride the railing Seth watched her beckon him nearer. Dropping down to stand beside her he realized how idyllic a spot this was for expressing one's love. In her presence, every twist of ivy became foliage in his own personal Eden. The ornate doorways of the house welcomed him into a land of ageless bliss and contentment.

He held her delicate shoulders with one had while the other cupped he face. His thumb smoothed across her cheek as he bent and lightly pressed his lips to hers.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Heavenly._ Not a word she was given many chances to use, but no other term did justice to his kiss. Seth's embrace was strong yet gentle, the scratchysoft feel of his stubble scraping against her chin.

They broke apart for a quick breath, but soon were picking up where they had left off. His fingers skimmed the length of her neck then continued over her shoulder, down her arm, and finally came to rest on the small of her back. There was no space left between them now, and so they moved as one into the brightly lit bathroom of the house.

If she'd known earlier what kissing him would be like they'd probably be expecting children by now.

Somehow they found their way into her bedroom and closed the door behind them.

_Very fast. _She managed this thought and was proud of herself for keeping some of her wits intact. _We are moving very quickly towards something I don't know about. Should we be?_

Somehow she voiced her thoughts and was relieved, if incredibly disappointed, when he pulled back. He understood, though, and kissed her forehead like he had done on the beach instead of assaulting her lips again.

She wasn't ready to let him leave again so soon. _Ask him, or tell him, or demand that he stay. Do whatever it takes._

"I'm afraid of the dark." She blurted out. "Absolutely can't be alone after sunset."

He looked confused for less than half a second before getting the message. Leaning in to nuzzle at her neck had muffled his reply at first, but she soon realized what it was he had said and collapsed into his arms with grateful joy.

So it was really his fault that neither one heard the footsteps approaching the room.


	6. Chapter Six: Slaying Dragons

**Chapter Six: Slaying Dragons**

Summary: He told himself it was the polite thing to do. That's all it was, right? Seth/Marissa

Disclaimer: You know the drill, folksies. It all belongs to Big Brother. I mean Fox and Josh Schwartz! Yeah, those people.

Author's Note-

_I am feeling royally whupped today, so I hope everybody appreciates how dedicated I am to this little project. Not to heap on the guilt or anything like that. Who is at the door? I had a hard time deciding. Logic and creative license duked it out for a while, and believe me it was one helluva fight. Think "Rumble in the Jungle" updated and on steroids. With artillery. In the end, logic finally gained the upper hand, so nobody should be surprised when they discover who is about to cause some trouble in paradise. Also, I had some interesting comments about Ryan and Summer finding out. I wholeheartedly agree that they should know what's what, but my problemo is that those are the two characters I'm worst at writing for. So don't have a fit if they seem a tad out of character when we reach that part. And now, let us enter the Twilight Zone . . . (I don't own that either! Leave me alone!)_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Marissa had officially decided that Summer was an idiot. Also, in a related train of thought, that Seth was perfect. In fact this whole moment was perfect. The balcony, the kiss, the knocking . . .

_Knocking?_

Coming to her senses she realized that somebody was indeed knocking, or pounding, to be more accurate, upon her bedroom door. Had they locked the door behind them? She couldn't remember. All at once she threw herself into action as her mother's voice drifted through from the hallway.

"Marissa? Are you in there? I wanted to talk to you before it got too late. You're not asleep already, are you?"

Looking desperately around her room for a place to stash Seth until the danger had passed she choked out a quick reply.

"No Mom, not yet. Hold on I'll be right there . . ."

The doorknob was turning. In a panic Marissa shoved Seth hard in the chest.

"Quick! Get under the bed!"

He dropped to the floor and wriggled under her bed like a bad demonstration of the stop, drop, and roll technique. As soon as he was hidden from sight she rushed over to let her mother in. She had barely touched the knob when Julie burst in dramatically.

"Honey, we need to talk." She began to steer her daughter in the direction of the massive bed. "Just sit right there and listen to me for a moment, _please_."

Plopping down on the mattress Marissa drew in a calming breath and prayed to the gods that this wouldn't take long. Her second prayer concerned preventing Julie from making any unexpected dust bunny inspections.

_I hope he doesn't suffocate down there. _She tried to recall the last time she had allowed a vacuum in her room and resolved to actually participate in spring cleaning this year.

_For next time. _The thought of a "next time" sent tingling sensations running through her as she tried to concentrate on Julie's words.

She therefore was not the least bit prepared when a rough finger suddenly stroked the sole of her right foot in a light caress. Stifling a shocked squeal Marissa twisted her foot around from side to side, trying in vain to escape from Seth's wandering hands.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Her mother's annoyed exclamation tore her focus away from the fingers now massaging each of her toes.

_Dear God, do not look down._

"Can we continue this tomorrow, Mom? I'm really tired right now."

Rolling her eyes and heaving a sigh her mother flounced from the room. As soon as the door clicked shut Seth pulled himself halfway out from under the bed frame and started laughing.

"That was _not _funny." She tried to sound angrier than she was.

Still chuckling with good humor he brushed off her accusations and folded his arms underneath his head.

"You didn't seem to mind all that much." He countered. "Besides, I would have thought you'd be more offended by my ability to look up your dress right now."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

He earned a stern kick in the ribs for that one as she modestly rearranged her skirt. Seth managed to pull himself clear of the bed and stood hurriedly, knowing that it was time for him to leave.

Taking Marissa's hand once more he brought her to stand in front of him while bestowing a few good night kisses upon her lips. It was late, and his parents would notice his absence if he didn't return home soon, so he regrettably backed away from her welcoming arms and headed for the window.

_Getting out isn't going to be as easy as coming in was. _He determined that the drop to the ground was far and dangerous looking, but he'd have to risk it. No matter how wonderful it felt to have her arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Seth?" She murmured in his ear.

"Hmmm?"

"What about Summer?" A question that had been nagging her for a while.

He pivoted in the circle of her arms to stand facing her. Returning the embrace he responded with his own query.

"What about Ryan?"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Touché. _He'd hit pretty close to home with that one. Both had memories of their past relationships lurking in the backs of their minds, and both were well aware that announcing such a sudden change in status could stir up some trouble.

Uncertainty crept stealthily into her little paradise.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. There's so much history among the four of us._

Seth opened his mouth to speak.

"Whatever they say, it can't change how I feel about this . . . about you. I just need to know if it's the same for you"

She felt his love acutely then, as real and tangible as his arms encircling her waist.

"We don't have to say anything just yet, do we?"

_Yeah, this was crappy. I'm hoping to find my usual rhythm again so you poor people can have some quality fiction. Next post- revelations._


	7. Chapter Seven: A Poisoned Apple

**Chapter Seven: A Poisoned Apple**

Summary: He told himself it was the polite thing to do. That's all it was, right? Seth/Marissa

Disclaimer: My bank statement says . . . no. Not mine.

Author's Note-

_Back again, back again . . . for another chapter of mayhem. For those of you who mentioned that it was short last chap- you were right. I hadn't even noticed that. This time we're reconciling Summer and Ryan to the idea of the new couple, and I fear the result will be plenty of disgusted noises and just a smidgen of silent brooding. Sigh- I must be in a slump. Hopefully, a good turkey sandwich and a cup of hot coffee will break me out of this rut I'm in. This story should wrap up very soon, so be prepared to part ways- at least for a little while. New fics are already on the way! In the meantime, you might as well read the end of this story and attempt to boost my ego with a few reviews. Of course, I adore everybody who's written me so far with positive feedback. You hold up your end of the deal and I'll hold up mine . . . _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Warm light filtering through the partially covered windows crept artfully about the room, silent sunbeams touching and inspecting everything before finally settling on Marissa Cooper's sleeping features. The rays continued to intensify in brilliance until she stretched and opened her eyes, marveling at the feeling of waking up without a hangover for the first time in months.

Things were, of course, different today. She'd expected that last night's events would seem nonsensical and quixotic to her this morning, and had prepared for the inevitable disbelief with uncanny foresight. Reaching one hand languidly above her head, Marissa felt for the confirmation of Seth's affections and smiled blissfully when she found what she was looking for.

A metaphorical 'string around the finger'. A literal necktie around the bedpost.

Flipping onto her stomach she took a moment to toy with the fabric that hung down towards the pillows before gathering herself up and sashaying into the bathroom. Despite how far behind she'd fallen in her schoolwork she was determined to see him again as soon as possible, and knew that his presence in homeroom was practically guaranteed today.

_After all, he was in excellent health when I last saw him . . ._

Knowing that her time until the first bell rang was limited she hastened to complete her morning routine, and upon finishing made a dash out the door without stopping to pick up any breakfast. Her mother watched as she backed out of the driveway and sped off down the road.

"I haven't seen her in such a hurry to get to school since they started serving cheeseburgers on the lunch menu." She said to her uninterested husband. "You know Cal, I really think I got through to her last night. There was just such a genuine . . . _connection_ between us."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Peeling his face off the top of his desk Seth sat up and rubbed at the soreness in his neck, grimacing as he did so.

_Trying to jump to the ground from that kind of height was definitely one of the less reasonable ideas I've had._

Keeping his thoughts from wandering back to last night lest he become completely occupied with the memories he propped his head up with a fist and stared absently at the blackboard. Sudden movement in the doorway caught his attention, and the fleeting glimpses of Marissa he saw were enough to snap his neck in her direction in spite of the considerable pain the maneuver caused him.

Her entrance into any room typically created waves of turning heads, but this morning all eyes went directly to her- and stayed there. Every guy there was busy examining her legs with the focus of a scientist in the laboratory, and meanwhile all the girls desperately tried to identify what new accessory might be responsible for the change.

In short, she was radiant.

_And she is coming to sit next to me._

Seth sent the heavens a quick prayer of thanks for blessing him with the geeky aura that kept all the chairs around him empty as she slid into the seat on his right. Looking purposefully at him she winked and sent a decidedly sexy smile his way before turning to concentrate on the teacher at the front of the class.

"People!" The middle-aged bozo standing in front of the board attempted to get everybody's attention. "Pop quiz on the weekend's reading! Hope you all have your minds on history and history only!"

This was unfair. He couldn't possibly be expected to focus on history when she was sitting _right freakin' next to him_. Then she leaned over to him and whispered softly in his ear.

"Seth, do you have a pencil I could borrow?"

Her fingernails gently traced patterns on his wrist while the scent of her shampoo assaulted his senses like a horde of restless Vikings looting a fledgling village. Although the Vikings probably didn't smell quite as sweet as she did.

_This is flat out fighting dirty. _

It occurred to him that they were in all the same classes together, and he was willing to bet that he'd be called on to provide writing utensils a few more times before the day was over.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Navigating the hallways of Harbor High was usually like playing a game of dodgeball- trying to make it from class to class without getting hit, shoved, or trampled on. Today, however, walking next to Seth, Marissa chose to view the situation more as a game of bumper pool.

_Bump shoulders with this random guy, knock into Seth. Turn suddenly to avoid hitting the humongous jock, crash into Seth. Bounce off a few passing geeks, grab Seth's shoulder to steady myself._

Not that she needed an excuse to touch him now, but she knew that the payoff from a day of fleeting contact would be well worth any wait.

_Like they say, you need to fan the flames in order to build the fire._

Seth himself was dealing with her touch-and-go flirting admirably; if only in the sense that he hadn't initiated a huge makeout session in the middle of the hall. Judging from the looks he was sending her, however, there were no promises to be made.

Her happy thoughts of such broken promises were interrupted when she was rudely broadsided by two passing students. She careened easily into Seth, laughing as he wrapped his arms around her to keep them both from hitting the floor. Still snickering lightly she turned to offer a quick apology to the people she'd hit, but was stopped with sudden fear and shyness when she saw who it was.

Ryan and Summer, for their part, could not figure out why Seth's hand remained on her hip.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Seth could practically _feel_ the questions rolling off his brother and his ex in waves as he awkwardly shifted his feet. They had both known that these complications would eventually arise, but had made no plans for how to handle it. Now unexpectedly faced with the predicament the options looked to be few and futile efforts at reconciliation with their friends.

"Sooo . . . hi."

Always good with words, that Ryan was.

He greeted each with a bob of his head, ignoring the snort and disgusted glare he got from got from Summer in return. Marissa was also noticeably uncomfortable as she avoided Ryan's eyes and didn't seem to hear the other's attempts at conversation.

_Probably the most effective thing I can do right now is to beat them over the head with my chem book and run like a bat outta hell._

Moving as discreetly as possible he started to get the book into the proper position. He was ready to deliver the blow and make a break for it when a loud, obnoxious, undoubtedly jock-owned voice came rolling down the hall.

"Duuuuuuude!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Jason Evers strolled easily up to the surprised foursome and casually began talking to a rather shell-shocked Seth.

"So dude, what is up with you and Marissa Cooper today?"

Marissa suddenly had visions of Jason crouching behind trees in her backyard last night, taping them and recording everything they said. Judging by the horrified look on Seth's face she guessed that he was thinking something along the same lines.

_We're both extremely paranoid. Add yet another similarity to the list . . ._

The water polo player, meanwhile, continued with his line of questioning.

"I mean, you were like all over each other! If you weren't giving her looks gooey enough to double as Twinkie filling then she was sending you looks hot enough to light every burner in the labs! Everybody's talking about it man! Next time you guys wanna get frisky it probably shouldn't be in homeroom!"

On that note he gave Seth a friendly punch that may have reshaped every bone in his shoulder before sauntering away and out of sight.

Turning back to Ryan and Summer it was clear that they'd gotten the gist of the speech. While neither was known for their remarkable intellect the tension that had formed among them could only mean that they'd figured things out- and they didn't seem happy about it.

She distantly heard one of the guys clear their throat and wondered who it was, but a second later it didn't matter. Lindsay swept in from one side, Zach from the other, and in a flash they had all departed and left just her and Seth standing alone by the lockers.

"That really went pretty well, don't you think?"

She shot him a quick glare.

"They looked totally pissed off. Summer's tan visibly drained away, and Ryan was looking at you like he was Rocky and you were Clubber Lang. You know, right before he kicks your ass in the final round?"

"Still, they know what's going on. The information was presented to them in frank, candid terms, and we didn't even have to say a single word. I personally think we got a great deal!"

Needless to say she wasn't fully convinced.

"They may never speak to us again." She warned him.

"Eh." He shrugged it off. "Their loss."

"You're acting like it isn't even important to you what they do. I thought Ryan was your best friend. Don't you want him to be okay with all of this?"

He studied her closely, brow furrowed and concern showing in his eyes.

"What's happening here?" He asked her. "Is this our first fight?"

She stopped short in her ranting, taken aback.

"Wh- no! This isn't a fight! It's a minor . . . misunderstanding."

They regarded each other quietly for a moment before reaching a silent agreement to put it aside for the time being.

"I'll try talking to him again when I get home, okay? Why don't we go get some lunch right now and just hang out a little?" He slipped an arm around her shoulders as they walked outside together.

_We're only just starting out and the married-couple bickering has begun. Is that good or bad?_

"Hey Seth?" She said softly.

"Hmmm?"

"Nobody else is gonna break us up, right?"

He paused to grin confidently at her as they stepped out into the bright sun.

"I pity the fool who tries to."


	8. Chapter Eight: All Masks Removed

**Chapter Eight: All Masks Removed**

Summary: He told himself it was the polite thing to do. That's all it was, right? Seth/Marissa

Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing all of these characters. Actually, if you'd consider selling any of them to me there's really only two that I need . . . no, no, don't call your lawyer Josh. It's okay, I'll see myself out.

Author's Note-

_It's been a long time, my friends. At last the hardest parts of the working weeks are over and I can kick back a little and finish this up for you. In fact, you should see the sandwich I'm eating right now; it's ginormous. Mmmmff . . . hold on a tic I just got mustard all over my hands. Hokay- back on topic. Fortunately the time away gave me the chance to plan the few remaining chappies so everything should move along pretty smoothly. Love to you all for putting up with my vanishing act!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

In all her years of standardized testing Marissa had never encountered a problem as baffling as her current predicament. Which element of her surroundings was the softest? Was it the unmown grass beneath the shady willow tree? The gentle breeze that took the edge off the heat in the air. Or was it the whisper-soft caress of Seth's fingertips against the tan skin of her arms?

_Ladies and gentlemen we have a winner._

He was quiet. She wondered briefly if he was thinking about the almost fight they had had at school today, but one glance at his content face dispelled her fears.

_I make him haaappy . . . _

She seemed to be having trouble controlling her inner child today.

Grabbing at his hand Marissa repositioned his fingers on her shoulder while he chuckled in amusement at her forceful nature.

A few more moments passed in their customary silence before she decided to break the ice.

"Seth?"

A hushed grunt of acknowledgement was issued from behind her.

"Seth, tell me all your secrets."

He laughed aloud at that one, chest rumbling and shoulders shaking.

"I don't have any. You already know everything about me."

Heaving a sigh Marissa continued to grill him, determined to uncover every single skeleton in his closet.

"There must be something I don't know. Just something small and innocent if you like"

She could sense the sunny smile on his face as he pretended to contemplate an answer.

"Hmmmm . . . all right, here's one. You know how I had a sketchbook devoted to my drawings of Summer?"

A mute nod signified her response. The less they spoke of Summer the more comfortable she felt.

"Well, it just so happens that I have one for you too."

She sent an incredulous look his way that was met with a calm and reassuring gaze.

"Honestly?"

"Truly. In fact I've amassed something of a file cabinet full of artwork dedicated to you."

Thrills of delight sped through her as she envisioned his nimble fingers mapping out her image on countless pages of paper. She knew of some other talents those digits possessed, and was willing to bet that his pictures would render the professionals speechless. Feeling quite pleased with his revelation Marissa snuggled closer to his lean form forgetting that she owed some information in return.

"Quid pro quo, toots."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Had he not been reprimanded by Marissa for the previous times he had laughed at her, Seth was sure that he would be in spasms of uncontrollable merriment by now.

The expression on her face was one of horror, guilt and apprehension, all mixed together in one giant emotions blender. It lasted a good thirty seconds before she snapped out of it and immediately started admirable efforts to cover her ass.

Admirable, but futile.

He let the rambling go on for a while until he cut smoothly across the stream of words flowing from her mouth in an attempt to calm her down.

"Look, you don't have to tell me anything scandalous. Stick to the light stuff, like first crush or favorite supreme court justice. Whatever comes to mind."

She continued to look distressed.

"It isn't as easy as that, Seth. Things I've done-"

"This doesn't have to be a confessional, Marissa. Y'know, something 'small and innocent' if you know what I mean."

He was cutting her a considerable amount of slack, but she could sense that he wasn't letting her off the hook. Resigned, she drew a quick breath and considered which of her sins was the least incriminating.

"Okay, I've got one. You won't like it, but it's part of me anyways"

Seth continued to look amused.

"Shoot. I can take it."

Another breath.

"Seth, I'm . . . a Red Sox fan."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Later, people as far away as L.A. would swear they had heard the laughter.


	9. Chapter Nine: CoHabitating the Palace

**Chapter Nine: Co-Habitating the Palace**

Summary: He told himself it was the polite thing to do. That's all it was, right? Seth/Marissa

Disclaimer: They used to be mine. Long ago I took them with me on my annual sabbatical to my private island off the coast of Greece, but it was on the flight home that the airline company lost my luggage! When the bag finally reappeared I was minus one Seth, a Marissa, and two thirds of Kaitlin Cooper. As they were no longer a complete set I decided to sell the lot and make a little cash. Imagine my surprise when this show debuted! Everyone has been restored perfectly and are now in mint condition! Although I suspect replacement parts for Kaitlin were hard to come by.

Or that could just be the bizarre dream I had the other night.

Author's Note-

_Hellacious does not even begin to describe the last few weeks. Thankfully, I took some time off today and drove up to Vermont to see the grandparents I hadn't met with in six years. 'Twas a delightful experience. My Grandma brought homemade nut roll, which I haven't had since I was tearing around her kitchen dressed in footie pajamas with rosebuds on them. A fact we will never discuss again. The trip was so therapeutic that upon arriving home I felt compelled to sit my behind down and put this expensive machine to good use. Or so I hope. See you on the dark side, loyal followers!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Having spent the remainder of the school day floating through each class in a goofy, romantic haze Seth was confident that the rest of the day was going to be just as easy- if not better. This was, of course, before he swung into the kitchen to find his father waiting for him.

Bagels. Cream cheese. Coffee brewing on the counter behind him. Seth eyed the baked goods with trepidation, finally coming to the conclusion that it wasn't looking _too_ bad so far.

_Wait, is that the New York style lox spread? Aw, crap._

"Would you like something to eat?" Sandy asked the seemingly innocent question.

"Uh . . . no thanks. Ate lunch pretty recently."

"You sure? I've got plain and salt and sesame and everything and . . . ."

Typically, the worst thing you could do when about to receive 'A Reprimanding Speech From Sandy Cohen' was to interrupt him. At this moment, however, Seth was in no mood to hear the entire breakfast menu of every café on the California coast recited to him. Deciding to take his chances, he drew a breath and cut his father off at "pumpernickel with caraway seeds".

"Look, Dad, why don't you just get down to the real issue here, okay?"

"I hear you're dating Marissa Cooper now."

_Whoa. He actually did it._

Shaking off the minor shock he straightened his shoulders and affirmed the statement.

"While we can't control who you decide you wanna date you should realize that there are some serious consequences to your relationship with her, Seth. We, your mother and myself, just want to keep the peace around here. If you're going to start something with girl you had better be damn sure that it's the real thing."

"It is." No hesitation or insincerity in his voice.

His father responded by raising his bushy eyebrows in a disbelieving gesture.

"Dad, c'mon. I know the two of us haven't been all that close until now, but things changed! They can still do that, you know! The world is not this weird Greek philosophy where everything stays the same- I lost Summer, she lost Ryan, and somehow we ended up together. And I like this . . . I like her, and what I want is to be with her!"

Sandy's eyebrows came back down to earth as he considered what he had just heard.

"You, know, Ryan's very hurt by all of this."

"He's hurt? He chased her, got her, got paranoid over her, dumped her- then proceeded to repeat steps one through four a bunch of times in the course of last year before finding somebody else. Yeah, he sure sounds like the wounded party here."

A shrewd look was sent his way.

"Don't get smart with me."

Taking a moment to regain control of his words Seth shifted awkwardly and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"We don't want to hurt anyone, Dad, but he let her go and I found her. And he doesn't have to be okay with that in order for me to date her."

It was the right thing to say this time. His father sat back in defeat and started picking at the bagels in front of him.

"Can't argue with that, I guess." He peered up at his son. "Just be good to her Seth- and to Ryan. Nothing's been easy for anybody lately."

A silent and solemn nod and Seth started to make his way out of the kitchen.

"Seth!" He was called back suddenly. "Do your old man a favor?"

"What's that?"

"I bought about twenty seven bagels special for this little talk. If your mother comes back and finds twenty seven stale rings of bread sitting in on her counter I will _never_ hear the end of it."

With a faux grimace Seth conveyed his sympathies.

"I wish I could help, but you know I don't have the stomach for carbs so soon after school. Maybe you could have the landscapers working out back bury them in the garden."

Brightening at the suggestion Sandy grabbed the food bag and headed outside.

"At least try to be discreet!" He called back over his shoulder. "We don't need the whole town talking about the two of you."

"Right, discreet. Like stealth. I can do that."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The crash of glass from somewhere behind them was finally enough to compel Marissa to drag herself away from Seth's lips.

"What was that?"

Unfazed, he continued to nip at her neck and kiss the length of her jaw.

"Test tubes. Beaker. Priceless antique vase. Don't know. Don't care."

"Such a . . . wise guy. They should really . . . do something about . . . people like- oh, God -you." Trying to draw in enough air to breathe and talk with proved to be most difficult when he had her in this position.

His soft laughter hummed against her skin.

"Well, if you didn't insist on squirming around so much every time I kiss you, broken lab equipment wouldn't be a problem, would it now?"

"It isn't just the kisses, you know." He sent her a look of feigned hurt. "Well, there are other . . . factors at play here."

_Like being sprawled horizontally across a lab table with your new found boyfriend providing shade with his body._

Another laugh sounded as he backed off slightly and lay on his side adjacent to her.

"Besides," she continued, trying to strengthen her argument. "Your dad said we were supposed to be being discreet."

"We are. This is the only room in the whole school where people can't look in the windows and see us. I chose this spot exactly for that reason."

She rolled her eyes, not wanting to admit how practical she actually found the idea.

"Yep, you've sure got subtlety down to an art."

"I took advanced classes in it last year." At her giggle he went on with the joke. "Along with Professional Brooding, an introductory course in leather-wearing, not to mention how I finished at the top of my _loooovemaking _class." He stretched the word out over a few extra syllables.

At the very notion of this Marissa froze and suddenly felt incredibly shy and timid.

_Run away, run away!_

Choosing instead to hold her ground she looked straight at him before asking:

"Is that what you want from me?"

Doing a double take like that could not have been comfortable when resting one's head against a table, but Seth did it anyways.

"No! Well, yes, I mean, eventually, when you're ready and I'm ready and everything's ready and only if you want that to happen which you may not want at all in which case I'm totally cool with that because, you know, I want more than that in this relationship- well, I mean, I want that too, but it isn't the _only_ thing I want and I'm a better person that that, you know that, or if you don't let me prove it to you . . . "

_Clearly this could go on a while._

Stopping the babble with a finger on his lips she took over the conversation.

"I do want to. Eventually. When the time is right."

"And you'll let me know when that is?" He spoke around the finger.

"I should think so. It isn't the kind of thing I would just jump on you without any warning."

"Ohh, Marissa, better to not say the word 'jump' right now."

"Gutter mind. Come on, we should get going." She started to ease her way off the edge of the table.

Slipping effortlessly to the ground beside her Seth stretched his legs and took a look around.

"A most successful afternoon, I would say."

"Mm-hm." She agreed.

They headed for the exit, his arm firmly around her waist, hers over his shoulder playing with his hair.

"You know, I heard the music room just got new carpeting. We should check it out." Seth gave her a hopeful glance.

"Oh yes, definitely. It always pays to have a little- ah, lower- school pride."


End file.
